Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a delay circuit, and more particularly, to a delay circuit with a tunable and measurable delay time.
Description of the Related Art
Clock tree circuits are commonly used in the field of digital circuit design. However, since the driving paths in clock tree circuits often have different lengths, they tend to result in clock skew, and degrade the performance of the whole system. The different lengths of driving paths may also be caused by on-chip variations (OCV), which are unpredictable and uncontrollable. Accordingly, there is a need to design a novel circuit to solve the above problem.